Walls
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: They're built to keep yourself from getting hurt. But there'll come a day when someone will tear them down. When that day comes, you'll finally see the light of day.
1. Chapter 1

**Walls**

**So I've been thinking of a common issue in everyone's life.**

**It gave me this idea.**

**I hope you guys like this fanfiction, cause it will hopefully help some of you.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Prologue

In life, we all encounter problems and certain situations.

After going through these, we do something unconsciously.

We build a wall.

We've all had a wall up at least once in our life.

And usually, someone comes around to tear that wall down. This is because these walls are usually easy to tear down.

Usually.

But she isn't like the usual.

The usual has one wall up.

The usual will let down their walls.

The usual will share why their walls are up.

But not her.

Her walls, her eight walls, were built to secure her from any more hurt.

She made walls of brick, cement, steel, bullet-proof glass, etc.

She was confined by these walls for years, trying to break out of them herself.

But it was no use.

They just wouldn't go down.

So she waited. She waited for someone, anyone to try.

They all did, they did their best.

But no one accomplished.

No one but him.

* * *

**Ack. Too many series up. But this one will be worth it.**

**It's not that long, it'll be 8 chapters.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**So, I must thank everyone who've supported me...**

**Thanks to:**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: I'm not nearly as awesome as my readers.**

**The Airbender Who Lived: For adding this story to your story alert!**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe: For adding this to your story alert!**

**sixandfour: For adding this to your story alert!**

**clockworkLusus: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**KHloverxcyn: For adding this to your story alert!**

**DauntlessSoul: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**Fox of Darkness: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

**ELMOSWURLDisscary: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I have updated!**

**Now here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Although it would be lovely to own Soul Eater, I have no rights to it whatsoever.**

* * *

Wall 1, Freshly Built

Names

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Bookworm."

"Nerd."

"Pigtails."

"You're so ugly, who'd want to be friend's with you?"

She ignored what they said about her. She really didn't care much. But then, he started to call her names.

"Oi, Tiny Tits."

It hurt. When he said those names, it hurt.

* * *

Tsubaki frowned. "Maka-chan, you shouldn't let that bother you. You know Soul-kun cares about you very much."

"I know Tsubaki, but it still hurts."

The weapon sighed. "Then talk to him about it."

"Eh?"

"He'd probably stop- no. He'd definitely stop if you tell him it hurts when he calls you those names."

"Pft. Yeah right. He won't even listen to me."

"Maka-chan, trust me."

Maka bit her lip. "Well..."

"Please..."

"Okay, fine."

Tsubaki smiled. "You won't regret it, I promise you that."

* * *

She seated herself beside her weapon. "Uh... Soul?"

"Sup?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

He turned the television off and turned to her. "Mkay. So, whadya need?"

"Um... So I've had this problem lately... I kinda... Um..."

Soul rose an eyebrow.

"Whenever you call me those names... Tiny Tits, bookworm, nerd... They hurt me Soul. I don't think you realize how much they hurt." She admitted, looking down at her fingers.

Soul was silent for a moment, watching as Maka fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm sorry."

The scythe meister looked up.

Soul breathed out. "I'm sorry for calling you those names. I really didn't know. If you told me sooner I-I'd stop. But you didn't. But I should have known because I'm your weapon and I'm so stupid! I'm sorry Maka. I really am."

They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other.

Until finally, Maka smiled and threw her arms around her weapon.

"It's okay. You're still a cool weapon."

Soul chuckled, wrapping his arms around her too.

"I know, but you're an even cooler meister. You're the coolest meister I could have had."

* * *

He didn't know it, but he tore down that wall.

She pulled her knees up to her chest.

It was scaring her.

Someone actually took a wall down.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Short chapter again.**

**So what? Sue me.**

**I realize I'm becoming lazier and lazier by the minute...**

**Help.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys.**

**Thank you to:**

**KHloverxcyn: Thanks! I'm glad you reviewed and read!**

**miyuki-miura798: For adding this to your story alert! I'm glad you love it! Here is another chapter for you.**

**anna114: Glad you like it! Here's an update!**

**bookluver9000: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**ELMOSWURLDisscary: Here is an update!**

**JellyRain: For adding this to your story alert!**

**AnimeLuvah99: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! I'm glad you're interested! Here is another chapter, hope it's satisfying enough.**

**darkangel565: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**MakaEvansIsAwesome: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! I have updated!**

**TheWalkingGnome: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Guest: Thanks, I guess.**

**lolkidd4life: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Mafuyu Mia: For adding this to your story alert**

**BeriForeverFan: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**that is not okay: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Wall 2, 1 Year Old

Lies

"I'll call you."

"I'll remember."

"We'll be friends, forever."

"I promise."

"I promise."

"I really like you."

"I promise."

They all said that.

She's heard them so many times, she knew they were just lies.

That's all it's been.

Just another lie.

And she was stupid enough to believe them.

* * *

"Aw, come on!" The tall blonde shook the younger blonde's shoulder. "You know it isn't true!"

"How should I know? You know that he never keeps his promises."

"No, he never keeps promises with other people. You though..."

"Liz, he doesn't-"

"Remember when you were angry at him and didn't talk to him for a whole 2 weeks?"

"Yeah."

Liz leaned in with a smirk. "We threw him all these weird suggestions, and he said he'd promise to try them all. Just for you."

"Pft. He didn't try any of them."

"Maka. Didn't you say he tried to bake a cake that week?"

"..."

"And he took you to the aquarium?"

"..."

"And he willingly played on the playground with you?"

"... So..."

"That was just some of our suggestions. Maka, he'd keep promises for you. Just for you."

She sighed. "He only did that because he hates when I'm mad at him."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine. Believe what you want to believe."

"Thank you. I will."

* * *

"Soul!"

"Yeah?!"

"Did you do the laundry?!"

"Yeah, I promised. Remember?" He scoffed and leaned on the doorway.

Maka blinked at him. "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Cool guys keep their promises, remember?"

"... You promised to buy me a turtle last week. Where is it?"

"Hey! I promised to buy you a turtle if you stopped giving me your damned Maka Chops!"

"What about when I hugged my dad and you told me you would pay me $100!"

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah I thought so."

The weapon looked away and mumbled something.

"What was that?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Soul sighed and looked at her. "I said, I used it on that ring."

"What ring?"

"That one!" He pointed at the ring that hung upon the necklace around her neck.

"W-What? This one? It was 100 dollars?!"

He rolled his eyes. "It was personalized. Used to be just plain you know."

She fiddled with the ring. The piano ring he had bought her.

A freaking piano ring.

He gave it to her out of nowhere, with no reason.

Hell, he didn't even give it to her. She woke up with the necklace cooling her neck and had to ask if he had put it on her. (She's a deep sleeper.)

"But, why?"

"Because I promised."

"But-"

"Maka." He pushed off the doorway and made his way over to her. "I've said this once and I'll say it until you get the picture." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cool guys keep their promises. No matter what." He then ruffled her hair with his other hand playfully until she smacked him away with a pout.

"Okay! I get it!" She crossed her arms. "You keep your promises."

"I said cool guys Maks. Are you admitting you think I'm cool?" He leaned closer to her face with a smirk.

She stopped him by putting a hand to his face. "Get out."

"But-"

"Get out!" She shoved his face away and pushed him out of her room. "You're cooking and doing the dishes for the rest of the week because of that!" She yelled before slamming her door shut.

He chuckled and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She leaned against the door and put a hand over her heart.

He broke another wall.

She couldn't build a new one.

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	4. Chapter 4

**dark shadow400: For adding this to your alert and favorites! I'm glad you like it, here's an update!**

**BeriForeverFan: I updated!**

**anna114: There's only one thing in can say, thank you!**

**momokoi: For adding this to your alert!**

**death's little sis1: Thanks, I guess.**

**HopelessRomanticCookie: Lol, I know. I update really slow. Sorry 'bout that. Here, another update!**

**Black Pichu: For adding this to your favorites and alert! Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it. I really do hope short chapters fit, I don't like writing too much detail when it's obviously not necessary. The shorter blonde refers to Maka and piano ring is a ring with the pattern of piano keys.**

**XxStarrEvansxX: Lol, guess you're right.**

**GrayAngel64: For adding this to your alert!**

**Swimmergirl0124: For adding this to your alert!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

Wall 3, 3 Years Old

Alone

"Stay here! I'm gonna go get a drink!"

"I'm only gonna be gone for a little while! I'll be back!"

"Mama will come back, I will Maka. I'll come back."

"You have to be quiet in this closet! So she can't find you! Shh! I'll get you when the game is over!"

"Bye! I'm gonna go play with him now!"

"Uh, wait here! I'll be back! Papa promises!"

It wasn't uncommon for her to be left alone.

She was alone everywhere and anywhere.

But that didn't matter, she liked be left alone sometimes.

What she didn't like was feeling lonely.

* * *

"Where are you going, Soul?"

"Out. Don't wait up for me." He replied before closing the apartment door.

"Of course..." She muttered, her finger tapping the book she was reading.

The apartment was quiet.

Too quiet.

Blair had decided to move out a month ago, leaving the meister heartbroken. She had cried in the magical cat's arms the last day with her.

She was the only one who knew of the wall.

She hadn't planned on being one of those people who broke her heart.

She didn't mean it.

Maka sighed softly, rubbing her tired eyes.

Blair had been nice enough to visit from time to time, she'd be by Maka's side when Soul wasn't.

But not all the time.

Not any more.

With a groan, the ash-blonde shut her book.

Quiet meant being alone. Being alone meant feeling lonely.

With a million thoughts racing through her head, she dragged her feet to her bedroom.

She placed the book on her bedside table and flopped on to the bed.

She stared at the ceiling while the horrid memories overcame her.

When had she truly felt as if she wasn't lonely?

With a sad laugh, she turned to her side.

Who was she kidding?

No one was there for her.

She was always alone.

* * *

He had not planned on hearing sobbing when he came home.

The apartment was dark, the only source of light came from the windows.

"Maka?" He called out, walking over to his meister's room.

He pushed the door open and called her name out again, albeit quietly.

Soul walked to her bed and crouched down so they were face to face.

With the little light that shone in the room, he was able to see her shiny cheeks. It was obvious it was wet from sweat or something.

Her face was scrunched up as a whimper came out of her mouth.

The demon scythe took a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

He hated seeing her cry. It didn't matter if it was before, during, or after a sob session; he didn't like knowing she was sad.

"Don't leave me."

Soul grimaced as more tears left his meister's closed eyes. He wiped them away as quickly as they came.

"Soul, please don't."

He sighed, patting her head.

As if by instinct, Maka grabbed that hand and squeezed it.

"Soul, don't leave..."

She was asleep.

"Soul..." She cried, her sob becoming louder by the second. "I'm so lonely..."

He ran a hand through his hair as she squeezed his hand harder, shushing her and kissing her forehead. He really hadn't realized she was so lonely.

"Please..."

"Let go of my hand Maka."

She gave a face of distress, Soul immediately regretting his words.

"So I can hug you, I want to hug you." He said quietly, a smile settling on his features.

Maka slowly let go of his hand, her sleeping face showing relief.

Soul had a difficult time, but he had managed to scoot Maka over and lay next to her. He draped an arm over her and kissed the top of her head, she had cuddled into his chest with a smile.

"I'm never leaving you, Maka. You'll never be lonely again."

* * *

It was nice to fall asleep after a hard day. Sleep was a good way to forget about your problems.

That is, if you don't dream of your problems.

That and you wake up with your weapon next to you, his arm around you as if protecting you from the world.

"SOUL!"

The male jumped awake, eyes wide.

Maka kicked him off the bed, Soul groaning after his back hit the floor.

"What the hell?"

"I should be asking you that!" The meister yelled at him, red-faced.

Soul gave a tired smile, running a hand through his wild white locks. "Just making sure you aren't lonely."

Maka gaped at him, trying to find her words.

It was useless, she realized as her partner stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, okay? I'll try not to burn it." He said as he left the room. "Emphasis on the try!"

Maka smiled warmly, clutching the blanket closer to her chest and laying back down.

She was silly to feel lonely, because she had Soul.

* * *

**One update for one fanfiction series each week!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
